1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to wire managers for managing the position of one or multiple electrical wires, and more specifically to a multi-branch current sensor array with optional voltage sensing.
2. Description of Related Art
A need to measure power consumption in AC line powered systems is increasing due to a focus on energy efficiency for both commercial and residential locations. In order to measure power consumption of a circuit, the current drawn by the load must generally be measured, and for precise results, the characteristics of the load may also need to be known.
Adding current sensors to a power distribution system occupies space and adds complexity. If a large number of circuits must be measured, the installation difficulties are increased and the installation of the current sensor may cause disarray in the power distribution system.
It is also necessary to provide a safe environment for electrical workers and other personnel in the vicinity of the installations where power is being measured, because installation may be required in an electrical panel that is operational. Installation of current sensors in a live panel requires the use of insulating gloves that make it difficult to perform fine work with the fingers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a current-sensing device that can provide isolated current draw information and optionally permit load characteristics to be taken into account, while providing safe and efficient installation with little additional space requirements within the power distribution system. It would further be desirable to provide such a device that is easy to operate while an installer is wearing insulating gloves.